A Place of Opportunity
by PandaLover309
Summary: Aisha has only been in El High for half of her freshmen year and is now entering her sophomore year with her new and dearest friends. Will drama emerge within the group? Or will romance change the friendship between everyone... Read and find out :D sorry for the sucky summary . . Please Review \( 0 )/ NOTE: most of the story will revolve around Aisha; Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Aisha: Battle Magician

Elsword: Sheath Knight

Raven: Blade Master

Chung: Shelling Guardian

Eve: Code Exotic

Rena: Grand Archer

NOTICE: The most of this story will be told in Aisha's POV (point of view) while on special chapters, it will be told in a different Elsword character's perspective when I feels legit of me to do so.

* * *

I searched around the school campus to find where we were going to have PE today. I was about to head to the pool but remembered that my ENTIRE schedule has been absolutely changed and that I no longer had Ms. Camilla for PE. I let out a sigh and began to scratch my head out of frustration.

'Where the heck are we having PE?!"

I bitterly scratched my head with both head as I gritted my teeth angrily not even caring that my newly given schedule was getting wrinkly.

"Aisha? Is that you?"

I turned my head to see Chung who was in blue shorts and a blank white tee and I felt relief bubbling inside me.

'THANK GOODNESS I FOUND A FRIEND!'

"Aisha your're weirder than usual, and your eyes are sparkly. You alright?"

My body reacted own when I turned to meet Chung's bright blue eyes. I shook my head as I began to reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

'Should I ask him where's PE...'

I gave it a long thought but I snapped out of it when I saw Chung lean closer to me.

"E-eh?! Chung wha-what a-are you d-doing?"

I mentally face-palmed myself for stuttering but was back on earth when Chung let out a small laugh.

"Aisha you're pretty cute when you do that," Chung replied as he gave me his usual smile.

I then felt butterflies in my stomach as I gave him an Aisha's original smile.

"Aw thanks Pikachu~"

Chung simply scoffed as I soon found out that he was looking at my schedule.

"So you have Mr. Lento now?"

I immediately nodded while giving Chung teary puppy eyes to which made Chung let out another laugh laugh except this one seemed more amused. I was taken back a second and just stared at him as if he's done something wrong.

"I have him right now, if you want, I can wait for you outside of the girls' locker rooms until you're done changing. Then we'll walk to his class together, and I'll make up some excuse so he would let us off," he coolly said as he gave me some space.

I felt happiness boil inside me as I immediately jumped on Chung to give him one of my best hugs.

"OH THANK YOU CHUNG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

I squeezed him as hard as I can before dashing off toward the girls' locker room, now that I can definitely find.

'Wait a minute... did he just say that HE will make an excuse? Oh no...'

~break~

"Oh gosh do I feel SORE!"

I angrily yelled as I walked beside Chung who was rolling his shoulder backwards while breathing heavily.

"You said it, maybe I should have came up with a better excuse..."

I gave him a deep glare as I felt myself getting angry.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU HAD TO RESCUE ME FROM A TREE!"

Chung sent me a playful wink and a thumbs up.

"You're welcome."

"We're only lucky because Ms. Camilla saved our behinds," I bluntly said as I stretched out my sore muscles.

"You bet, who would have known that Mr. Lento has a crush on Ms. Camilla," Chung replied with a hint of surprise.

"Hmft."

I turned my head away while avoiding his gaze only to hear Rena's voice in the distance.

"Aisha baby! Hurry over here!"

I waved back cheerfully while running toward her and Eve, completely leaving Chung alone for a brief moment.

"Hi Rena babe, do you mind avenging me," I sweetly asked as I stared into her eyes.

At first she gave me a surprised look but it soon changed to a sinister grin when she looked at Chung.

"Oh I would Aisha baby but it would require our Mistress' approval," she said as she knew what was going on just by looking at me.

'I love this girl!'

The both of us glanced at Eve who shook her head.

"I do not approve," she quietly said as she held onto one of her drones.

Me and Rena then pouted as Chung barely showed up not even hearing about the vengeance part.

"Mistress?"

I was just dying to answer his ever so clear question but I knew that Rena wasn't going to reply so then I answered Chung's question with a blank expression.

"You know that anime where there's a butler that's actually a demon who serves a boy named Ciel?"

Chung thought about it and nodded his head then his lips were put in an 'O' position.

Rena and I then began to knelt on one of our knees as we held onto one of Eve's hands.

"She is our Mistress," I started.

"And we are her servants," Rena finished as we both kiss the top of Eve's hand.

"Stop it you're smothering me again," Eve bluntly said as she took her hands away but I could have sworn I saw a small smile form on her pale face.

We all let out a laugh but then turned to see Elsword and Raven walking toward us with their usual smiles.

"Hey Aisha Witch! Did you get lost like you did in our freshmen year," Elsword loudly said as he called out to me.

I felt a vein pop on my forehead as I clenched my fist in pure annoyance.

"You stupid Elbaka..." I angrily muttered only loud enough for Chung, Eve, and Rena to hear.

Raven had his hand on Elsword's head as he let out a sigh, "And you ask me why girls don't fall for you, shortie."

Elsword angrily puffed in denial as he stomped his foot.

"DO NOT!"

Raven let out a snicker but then returned his attention to our friends.

"So have you guys signed up for any clubs yet?"

Everyone except Rena gave Raven a confused expression.

"Uh, clubs?"

Raven gave everyone an 'are-you-stupid' look then nodded his head.

"Yes~"

Rena happily clasped her hands together as it attracted the group's attention toward her.

"I signed up for the archery club and am going to have try-outs this Friday," Rena cheerfully chirped.

I felt my jaws dropped as I ran to Rena and held onto Rena's hands with a teary eyed happy expression.

"You can do it Rena Babe."

Chung and Elsword were utterly grossed out by the 'girliness' while Eve was quietly giggling to herself.

"So what club are you going to join Witch Aisha?"

I ignored my rage and was about to answer, but didn't because I actually don't know if I do want to join a club or not. I felt at 5 pairs of eyes staring at me to which I didn't mind but was more bothered about the clubs.

"You know you're an open book right, Little one," Raven asked with a small smirk on his face.

I pouted at Raven's nickname for me as I pet out a sigh.

"Have you tried talking to Ms. Stella," Eve quietly asked as she turned her head to me.

I felt my heart sunk to my very stomach as I looked down so my bangs would cover my eyes.

'Of course, the clubs director...'

"Uh, Witch Aisha?"

"Do any of you happen to have Mr. Grail next?"

I then saw Elsword's unsure hand just an inch above his head and in a flash, I was by his arm. I felt him getting all jitty about me flashing there but I ignored his 'shockiness' and immediately grabbed onto his wrist and started to drag him.

"H-HEY! WHAT A-ARE YOU D-D-DOING?! HELP! WITCH ATTACKING! THIS THING IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

I sent him a death glare as I muttered in a low voice, "I'm taking you with me to Ms. Stella's office even if it kills me Sheath Knight..."

Elsword gulped in fear as he quickly and desperately tried to squirm out of my iron fist.

"NOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"YAH-HOO!"

I happily jumped off of the ground pumping a fist into the air not caring if I was earning weird looks from strangers. Rena babe and Mistress Eve were either laughing at my childish display or was simply walking alongside me. Rena then calmed down from laughing and giggling then started to talk to me in between her still-there laughter.

"A-pmft-Aisha baby, I'm glad that you were accepted to the school's Korean club, but I don't see why you're so thrilled," she giggled.

I then gave her an 'are-you-kidding' look while my jaws dropped.

"KOREAN CLUB IS AN OPPORTUNITY TO ATTRACT HOT GUYS RENA BABE! SURE YOU'RE HOT BUT I NEED A GUY~ A hot one as a matter of fact," I playfully stuck my tongue out at Rena who was holding her hand over her heart in fake sadness.

"Oh Aisha babe, you're cheating on me? What have I done wrong~"

I rolled my eyes as I turned to Eve who stopped by a little ice cream cart.

"One scoop of vanilla please," she politely asked.

The ice cream guy smiled and handed her a cone. Eve thanked him as she payed him only to find us staring at her ice cream.

"Mistress you're so cold..."

Rena and I then walked to the ice cream cart and bought some for ourselves. I had chocolate while Rena had mint with chocolate chip.

"Shoot, I'm a dollar short," I pouted.

The ice cream guy then had his hand on my head, earning him a surprised look on my face.

"Don't worry, it's on the house since I already made enough for today," he coolly said.

My face then lit up as I shook his hand.

"Thank you so much!"

The guy smiled and waved at us, "No problem, see you girls around."

The three of us ate our ice creams happily as we walked down the street.

"Oh that reminds me, Aisha. What are the classes that you have with the guys," Rena suddenly asked.

I thought about it for a brief moment as I licked my chocolate ice cream.

"I have PE with Chung, Mr. Grail for Human Geography AP with Elsword and Eve, and Pre-Cal with you, Raven and Chung."

Rena's lips formed an 'O' but her face then turned all bright with sparkly eyes that had a hint of mischievousness in them.

"I sense a disturbance coming," Eve quietly said as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"So what do you think of Chung Aisha baby?"

Rena elbowed me playfully and I nearly dropped my ice cream because of it. I slightly pouted as I began to think of something to say.

"If you mean Pikachu, it would be that he's a nice and fun guy, period," I bluntly said as I finished my ice cream and began to bite the cone.

"Are you sure it's not because he is Chung, one of the cutest and totally hottest guys on school campus," she teased.

*cough* *cough*

A piece of the cone went through the wrong pipe as I tried to cough it out. Rena and Eve quickly rushed toward me with worry.

"AISHA!"

Finally the cone piece came out and landed on the sidewalk. I looked at Rena who was prepared to cry.

"Rena babe please don't do that..."

Rena then jumped onto me and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry Aisha baby, I promise to not do that when you're eating!"

I felt her arms slowly suffocating me as I reached my arm out to Eve who was wearing a worried expression.

"_Help me..._"

Eve did something unexpected and jumped onto me and Rena, embracing us in a large Nasod hug.

"Please be careful, you might not be as lucky the next time an accident similar to this one happens. Please promise me this," she quietly said as Rena and I were both suffocating.

"_Y-yes Mistress!_"

~the next day~

"Okay everyone! Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Ara and I am currently a Junior in El High. I am the co-director of the Korean club and I am pleased to announce that we have a new member. Everyone please welcome Aisha, a sophomore here."

Everyone clapped while I stood up feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"Thank you for accepting me, I can't thank you all enough," I shyly waved at everyone then sat back down.

Ara then stood on a box and cleared her throat.

"As you all may know, the Korean club is required to participate in all of the school's assemblies, prep rallies, festivals, etc. due to Ms. Luichel's constant lectures about gaining popularity. And as you know, we are going to participate in the Freshmen Assembly once again," Ara coolly explained.

I let out a small 'Ooh' which was soon joined by a bunch of other ones. I listened intently because I really wanted to impress hot guys in this school, I mean...I need a love life. I drooled at the thought of my future prince, tall and well built with those to die for six packs, Taylor Lautner hair, amazing features...

"As you all should know, Korean club before was mainly about cooking and selling Korean snacks to fund-raise for the school, but this year we're planning on adding another thing," Ara smirked.

Everyone gasped while I continued to drool over my prince.

"This year we're going to perform a dance! Those who are interested, please audition this Thursday after school in the Main Gym. You MUST dance with a partner and it can be a person who is and is not in the club. Hope to see you all there!"

I then snapped out of my day dream and stared at Ara who was smiling cheerfully while everyone was clapping.

"W-wha?"

~lunch~

"WAAAHHH! RENA BABE I NEED A PARTNER!"

I cried and held onto Rena who was patting onto my head sympathetically. The guys then showed up and gave me a dumb-founded expression when they saw me weeping pathetically.

"What's wrong with the Little one?"

"She is looking for a partner to, what you humans call, 'dance' with," Eve replied with an emotionless expression.

The guys then jolted in surprise.

"D-dance?"

They all stuttered in unison which unusually made me stop weeping.

"Yeah, why? Do you guys dislike dancing," I innocently asked but it was unintentional really.

Elsword shook his head rapidly, "N-no, it's just that Chung, Raven, and I wanted to..."

"To?"

"To form a dance group in the school called Cloud 9..."

"So we just want to advertise our group to the school so we can gain popularity," Chung awkwardly replied while scratching the back of his head.

An idea popped into my head and I rushed toward Elsword, holding onto both of his hands.

_'__Ew why did I take Elbaka's hands?' _

"Do one of you guys mind dancing with me for my audition?"

I begged and looked at them all, making sure that I made 100% contact with all of them. They all gave me an unsure look which made my heart sank.

"Please please please just this one time, this may be the first and last favor I'll ask of one of you," I tried to act all cutely desperate and it seemed to be working.

I could tell that Rena was crying because she was ever so proud that I was using one of her techniques. I then saw Raven letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I give Little one."

I jumped up in the air and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Raven had his hand on my head and let out a chuckle, "Stop it you're earning us weird looks."

I immediately un-hugged him but had my cheerful face still in tact.

"So what song are you two going to do," Chung asked in an annoyed tone.

_'Did I do something wrong?' _

I was taken back a bit but nonetheless answered his question.

"Since the club is demanding a pretty hot performance, I'm guessing Trouble Maker by Hyuna and Jang Hyun Seung," I happily.

Rena and Eve let out a small coo while the guys' jaws dropped so low, that it puts submarines to shame.

"YOU CAN CHOOSE ANY SONG IN THE WORLD AND YOU CHOSE THAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So... like this?"

Raven turned head to the left and held his left arm out, I examined it closely and nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep, but how was that so hard Raven?"

I then saw a tint of red appear on Raven's face, I mean it's kind of hard to see because of his tan face but if you just look closely... I seriously don't know how to act at situations like these. I need to talk to Rena Babe.

"Let's get back on working on our dance, your audition is in a few days," he bluntly stated as he turned his head in the other direction.

I was a little disturbed by Raven's behavior and was a little worried, how should I feel about this... Just then an idea popped into my head.

"Oh Raven~"

Raven turned his head towards the sound of my voice but only to see me rolling my shoulders backwards instead of doing a normal body roll right next him.

"Oh ma boy~ Oh ma boy babay," I started to dance to Ma Boy by Sistar19 to see if his tough face would crack, if you know what I mean.

"Pmft-"

'YES!'

Raven then bursted into laughter which made me feel at ease, I gave him a soft smile and I'm sure that he noticed since he gave me one too. He then took a deep breath and our eyes were then locked in each other's gazes.

"Aisha you're weird," he spitted out.

I scoffed at him and flipped her little pigtails to the side, "Why being normal is simply too boring Raven dear."

I then felt breathing at the bridge of my neck and I then turned to see Raven who is now a little too close to me.

"You didn't let me finish, you're weird but you're cute," he winked.

I was taken back a bit but I sent him a bright smile, "Why thank you."

I then turned to see the time, 4:00. I only have a few more hours until I have to head home, I then stood up and began to stretch. Raven raised a brow at me only after seeing me pump a fist into the air.

"LET'S FINISH WHERE WE LEFT OFF!"

~2 hours later~

Raven and I either sat and lied down on the studio's floors, not moving an inch. I groaned in exhaustion as I rolled to the left, letting my belly lie flat down on the cool floor.

"Did you not bribe the janitor to turning on the AC?!"

I glared at Raven who's head was leaning against the wall, he gave me a 'Seriously?' look and continued to relax.

"Well sorry if my wallet was cleaned out by an Elsword at Glitter BBQ."

I groaned again and had my face facing the floor, I then started to throw a mini tantrum over how hot and stuffy it was in the studio.

"UUGGHHH! THAT ELBAKA! I'LL MAKE A BBQ OUT OF HIM THE NEXT TIME HE CLEANS OUT YOUR WALLET!"

Raven let out a weak chuckle then stared at the clock, "Aisha it's 6. I think it's time for us to go."

I then face the clock and saw that it was 6.

"Oh, you're right." I stood up and took a hold of my purple backpack decorated with a small wand key chain and headed toward the exit only to be stopped by Raven.

"Aisha let me walk you," he said as he grabbed onto his black and white checkered-patterned backpack.

I gave him a surprised expression and shook my head, "No, it's alright. I only live a few blocks away so you don't have to-"

Raven roughly grabbed onto my hand and began to drag me out of the studio. I tried to pull my hand away but he was just too strong, dammit I knew I should have gone to the gym with Eve...

"Raven what are you doing? You know I'm not that ditzy freshman anymore you know," I asked him in a dignified manner.

Raven gave me a scary look which was totally expected, I mean... it's Raven. I narrowed my eyes and pouted at him.

"You're still a girl, and you can barely protect yourself," he snapped.

I felt my face becoming red from anger as that one damn sentence went through my mind.

"So you're saying I'm a useless girl," I said as I gritted my teeth.

"YOU JUST CAN'T PROTECT YOURSELF OKAY?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"

"I'M NOT ANGRY!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

Raven then stopped and let go of my hand, I could tell that I got him there. The tension then began to escalate and it was uncomfortable. I shifted my feet a little but then heard Raven talk in a low voice.

"Do what you like, see if I care..."

*thump*

I suddenly felt a heavy feeling on my chest, like I had an anchor on it.

*thump*

I stared at Raven who was walking away me, my body moved unconsciously and held out my arm to his direction. But I took a hold of it and held it down forcefully. I glared at my arm and stared at the direction Raven walked and saw that he was no longer there. I puffed and regained my posture and began to walk home.

'I've been through worse, I can handle this'

The whole time I walked home, the memory of my argument with Raven and him walking away from me just burned into my head. I felt a heavy tug on my chest, why do I feel like this? I had a hand over my chest as I tried to think of happier times, like when I finally beated Elsword in his favorite video game, Rena and I being butlers for Halloween with Eve in a cute gothic lolita dress I bought for her, and Raven and I beating Elsword and Eve in volleyball that one summer-

*thump*

'Raven...'

His name echoed through my head as my feet suddenly froze.

'Raven...'

I caught myself thinking about him and immediately slapped my cheeks lightly, "You have got to stop thinking about him Aisha. You have the auditions to worry about."

"Oh, so this little high school girl has experienced her first broken heart?"

My head immediately turned to see a man, no... beast, with horns, piercing red eyes, dark skin, and long flowing white hair. I felt myself jump at the sight of him and was about to make a run for it.

"W-who are you?"

I tried my best not to feel and sound scared but also wanted to run away. I silently gulped as the 'thing' made its way toward me in a sickening pace and I stared in horror as his long arm reached toward my face. I let out a small squeal and closed my eyes.

"Why are girls always so afraid of me..."

I opened my eyes in surprise to see the 'thing' look at me with sad eyes, my eyes widened when I began to notice how beautiful his eyes were up close but I had to keep that a secret. I was surprised when I saw that the stranger took a section of my hair and began to hold it close to his face.

"W-what are you doing?"

*mental face palm*

The stranger simply looked at me then averted my gaze which I had to admit, intrigued me.

"Is it wrong to get to know a stranger," he seductively smirked.

I huffed and began to push him away, "Let me tell you this, you won't get any friends if you continue to act like that..."

I waited for him to tell me his name.

"Ran," he answered.

'So his name is Ran...'

I gave him a small smile, "The name's Aisha, I will be looking forward to our next meeting Ran."

~the next day~

I stretched my arms and yawned when I took my seat, we are currently having a meeting in Korean club and it's B-O-R-I-N-G! I thought about more fun things within my mind and ignored Ara completely. She just went on and on about the auditions this Thursday and I swear if I hear the word Thursday ONE more time, I will go all Maka chop on them in this club. I began to drink some of my Grape tea that I bought at a local shop near the school.

"Today, we'll be having a new member in this club. Please welcome my half brother Ran!"

*spit-take*


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! It's me PandaLover309 c:  
I hope you're enjoying the story so far and that I'm sorry that the chapters are taking days because of ugh, school...  
The events in these stories are based on what happened and happens in my everyday life in high school but with a slight twist cx  
Yes my friends are THAT crazy and that I had to dance a duet with a guy I know but not the song Trouble Maker, it's too hot for him anyway xD  
Anyway, I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story so far and please review if you have any suggestions.  
I am open to suggestions!  
I guess I'm done... thanks for reading and stay tuned! :D

P.S Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors btw :c

Tsuderee: Lol, I'd ship dat cx and I am in my school's Korean Club so why not put it in the story c:

**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**


	5. Chapter 4

"AND IIIIIIIII, WILL ALWAYS! LOVE, YOOOOUUUUUU~!"

Elbaka and I 'beautifully' sang that ONE line to our hearts' with our arms around each other's shoulders. Ending the You part with cracked and high pitched voices, we both started laughing at the numerous pairs of eyes that were glued onto us like skin and flesh.

"HAHAHAHA! Your voice is as high as ever Witch Aisha," Elsword clutched his stomach because of laughing ever so hard and I did the same.

"Hehe-Elbaka-PMFT. I must say you had a brilliant display of cracked voice, if I do say so myself."

~silence~

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey HEY! What's all this horrible opera? Unless it is a new season of the Dragon Ball Z is out," Chung then appeared with Rena following right behind.

I stuck my tongue out playfully at Chung as my arm was still around Elsword's shoulders and his over mine.

"No you heard a parade of people in Glitter souldier costumes trotting by, singing the demon national anthem," I rolled my eyes as I spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Aisha baby, you didn't happen to be singing with Elsword...were you?"

I gave Elbaka the look and he responded with a bunch of eyebrow wiggling.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIII~!"

~in Human Geo AP~

"Mr. RedKnight, you will serve an hour of detention today after school."

Mr. Grail bluntly said as he sipped coffee from his Humans mug and Elsword waving his arms around in panic.

"BUT MR. BRAIL! I HAVE TO GO TO MY JOB INTERVIEW TODAY AFTERSCHOOL," Elsword loudly shouted as he gave Mr. Grail a pathetic look.

'Braill?'

"Well maybe you should have thought about that when you passed that picture of my head glued onto a female's body," Mr. Grail barked, and I mean BARKED, at Elsword with a viscious tone of voice.

'scary...'

"B-but-"

"No buts about it Mr. RedKnight, now please take your seat before I suspend you AND send you to the principal's office," Mr. Grail finished in a dignified manner and turned his dog-like body toward the board and began to write Vocab words such as Principal Meridian and some other word that started with an 'S'. Elbaka sat down in a sluggish manner and plopped his head onto his desk with his face facing the wooden top of the desk, groaning silently.

Eve and I simply continued to look at the board and copied the words into our journals quietly while Elsword soon began to do the same. Mr. Grail then turned around, facing us, and took out a meter stick and pointed it toward the words.

"I expect these words to be copied down in your journal in the next five minutes. For tonight's homework assignment, define these words and use them in a sentence. This is going to be due tomorrow and on Thursday you will be tested on each and every one of these words," he calmly said as he took another sip of coffee.

Everyone in the class groaned including me while Eve remained silent and Elsword continued to scribble the words down as quickly as he can. I rolled my eyes as I turned my head in boredom to see Mr. Lento's 3rd period PE class. My eyes then landed on Raven who was doing a steady paced jog, with not a drop of sweat coming from him. I gave him an impressed look but it quickly faded when I remembered what happened the other day...

~flashback~

"Aisha let me walk you," he said as he grabbed onto his backpack and rushed toward my side.

I gave him a surprised expression and shook my head, "No, it's alright. I only live a few blocks away so you don't have to-"

Raven roughly grabbed onto my hand and began to drag me out of the studio. I tried to pull my hand away but he was just too strong, dammit I knew I should have gone to the gym with Eve...

"Raven what are you doing? You know I'm not that ditzy freshman anymore you know," I asked him in a dignified manner.

Raven gave me a scary look which was totally expected, I mean... it's Raven. I narrowed my eyes and pouted at him.

"You're still a girl, and you can barely protect yourself," he snapped.

I felt my face becoming red from anger as that one damn sentence went through my mind.

"So you're saying I'm a useless girl," I said as I gritted my teeth.

"YOU JUST CAN'T PROTECT YOURSELF OKAY?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"

"I'M NOT ANGRY!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

Raven then stopped and let go of my hand, I could tell that I got him there. The tension then began to escalate and it was uncomfortable. I shifted my feet a little but then heard Raven talk in a low voice.

"Do what you like, see if I care..."

~end of flashback~

The pain in my heart ever since that one incident happened never left my mind everytime I saw him whether it was around school or during class.

'If only I said yes... If only I didn't say such stupid things to get him upset. Why was he so upset? Was it because he thought of me as a helpless nuissance that needed 24 hour survelliance? Or is it because he was worried that skmwthing would happen to me. Why am I so stupid and stubborn?!'

"Mr. Grail, I have a question about tonight's homework."

My attention then shifted toward Elsword who had his hand up for Mr. Grail, to which, he complied to.

"What is it Mr. RedKnight?"

Elsword then nervously took his hand down and shook his head rapidly.

"Nevermind, it's a stupid question," Elbaka nervously said.

Mr. Grail raised a brow and stared at Elbaka for like, forever. Then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Simply state your question Mr. RedKnight and get it over with. Your sister wasn't this shy about a question when I had her a few years ago."

"Well uh... I want to ask if..."

"If?"

Elsword then took a deep breath and plainly looked Mr. Grail then spoke in a blank tone.

"Do we have to underline the vocabulary words when we write the sentences?"


	6. Chapter 5

The school day was over and I walked out with Elbaka. Turns out that he transferred to my choir class but never knew it until Principal Daisy called him to her office at lunch and told him that he missed at least 3 days of choir. Sad but funny in my opinion. And also, Mr. Grail felt bad sympathy for Elbaka and let him off the hook for detention, he's actually a sweet wittle doggy on the inside. We walked until we were by the school's gateway that was surrounded by fancy and shiny walls with the school's black gate opened.

"Hey Elbaka you should go, I'll stay here for a few minutes then I'll head home by myself."

"Witch Aisha don't you usually go home with that babe Rena and Princess Evelyn?"

I shook my head lightly with a small smile as my eyes slowly fell to the ground, "I asked them to let me walk home by myself today. I was feeling a little off today so I thought that it'd be best if I just went alone to clear my mind. You get me?"

I turned my head and was surprised to see Elsword, who was staring at me...with concerned eyes? I blinked a few times and a sly grin than began to form on the corners of my mouth.

"Oh ho so you worry about me now aye~"

*cough* *cough*

"BLEGH!"

Elbaka faked puked and coughed at least 20 times until he finally came to a COMPLETE stop. I didn't know how to react at times like this so I just gave him a small smile. Elsword raised his brow and stared at me in confusion, "Aisha Witch something's wrong with you."

I looked at him with a supposedly confused look and answered in a surprised tone, "What do you mean Elbaka? Aren't I always like this-"

SLAM

'gasp'

I stared into his dark brown eyes that were mixed with dark red. His fist was slammed against the wall with such power that it made me jump and squeak in shock. My purple eyes were locked onto his and his on mine and we stayed like that for forever. We both didn't say a word as seconds soon turned into minutes and what felt like hours passed until he finally broke the silence.

"Aisha, whatever what's on your mind...just tell me. Don't try to act tough, it's just going to put you through more pain that way. We may not be that close of friends like you with Rena and Princess Evelyn but..."

"But what," I asked in a quiet tone.

His eyes were then covered by his red bangs and a seconds flew by like pigeons retreating from their perch. My eyes then softened at Elbaka who I have never seen like this.

"But whenever you're happy, I'll laugh with you. When you're bored, then I'll replace that with annoyance. When you're tired, lean on me. But most importantly, when your sad...then cry on my shoulder and talk to me. You're not the type of person that I'd imagine crying, you just act so tough that it makes me wonder what goes on in your point of view..."

Is this the same brat that get's me all worked up over nothing? These thoughts swirled through my head as I continued to stare at him, hoping to see him look at me in the eyes again like he did when he was speaking so heart-warming like in a stern tone. I felt the bottom of my heart beginning to feel warm and it's a feeling that even Rena and Eve haven't made me feel. His voice and warm words make me feel reassured.

"Thank you."

He sent me a confused expression and slowly put his arm down, "For what?"

"For that speech Elbaka, I now know you're more than just an annoying brat and that I can trust you with almost anything."

I noticed him getting all red from embarrassment and folding his arms over his chest.

"Psh, I was just trying to get you to talk. It's no fun when you call me 'Elbaka' in that tone of voice you know, plus I only said that in Eve and Rena's place," he bluntly said as he turned his head to the side.

I giggled at his embarrassed expression and without him paying attention, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. His body reacted in surprise as I felt him beginning to tense up.

"W-what are you doing?!"

I gradually let go and stuck my tongue out playfully at him, "Have you guys not heard of hugs?"

Elsbaka pouted in defeat and sighed. Then he looked at me again as if he just realized something.

"What is it," I asked.

"Is Raven still going to be your partner for the dance?"

~at the school's football field/track~

**Raven's POV**

"1, 2, 3 HUT!"

I bent my knees slightly as I caught the ball and tossed it over to the receiver of the team. My side of the team then immediately disbanded, some tackled the other to protect the receiver with me following close behind. I saw an opposing team member charging straight at our receiver and immediately charged at him at full speed.

"GO LEFT," I shouted to the receiver as I tackled the guy down.

TWEEET

My team cheered in joy as our team won the practice game that the coach set up. I smirked at sight of my teammates cheering and our small victory but I knew that the smirk was forced. I stood up and took a seat on the nearest bench on the field. I turned to look at the sky that it was still a cool blue color but how come my insides aren't the same. I let out a deep sigh as I realized that that purple headed girl was still in my head. I had my hand over my face as the damned memory continuously crossed my mind.

'We had such good memories, how did it come to this?'

I even remember the first time we met...

~1 year flashback~

*yawn*

I yawned at the morning sun's rays which by now, I am used to. I was walking toward Biology but a certain purple-haired girl stopped me. There was simply something about her that is somewhat attracting. Is it because of her petite shape and strangely colored hair? Or was it something else...

'NO DIRTY THOUGHTS ON THE NEW GIRL! Wait, is she really new?'

"Hi."

"Huh?"

My eyes landed on the new girl who somehow made her way here unnoticed. Now that she's right here in front of me, she seems a lot cuter than expected. Her curves suited my taste, her purple pigtails were decorated with these purple frills, and to top it off, her purple eyes were like an endless night, it's something worth staring at...

"Uh, hello?"

I then snapped out of it and stared at the girl with a clueless expression, "Oh uh sorry..."

The girl giggled and I felt my cheeks were burning from how cute she was. She looked at me with amused eyes and showed me a piece of paper with some words on it. I examined it closely and saw that it was her schedule. She let out an awkward laugh as I continued to observe her schedule.

"You see, I don't know where most of my classes were so I'm kinda asking people around. Do you happen to know where Mr. Amos' Biology class is," she replied in an embarrassed-like voice.

My eyes gleamed with joy but it went unnoticed by her eyes.

"I have you almost every class except art and English. Just follow me," I gestured her to follow and she obediently obliged.

"My name's Aisha, what's your's," she introduced with a smile.

In return, I gave her one of my smiles and introduced myself as well, "I'm Raven, freshman here like you."

She then sent me a brighter smile and in a split second, my heart melted.

"Well it's nice to meet you Raven."

~end of flashback~

I half-heartedly chuckled at the memory of her heart-melting smile. That purple-haired girl had me the moment we met, I just didn't know how to approach her at first. But now that whenever I try... it just backfires. Like when I asked her to come to the fair with me, Chung was manning a booth and ruined it for me at Ring Toss, it was supposed to be ME to help he throw rings. But now that our stupid argument ruined it, I doubt that I can fix it. My fingers were folded tightly as I gritted my teeth in anger and regret. I stared at the ground, letting my hair cover my tortured face.

Why is it that I even try...I just ruined my friendship with her because I was being over protective and was selfish. UGH I'M SO STUPID!

"Raven?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Raven's POV**

"Raven?"

I turned my head stiffly and replied in a cold tone, "What is it you two?"

I felt Rena take a step back while Eve stood there, not budging an inch. We all fell into a deep silence with me still staring at them.

"We came to tell you that you are not going to win one of my peasants' hearts if you simply give up. Where I come from, if there. Is something you want, you go for it without regret no caring what the outcome will be," Eve briefly said as she eyed me down.

My eyes widened in realization but it only made my fists tighten even more as my eyes quickly shifted to the field's pebbles and dirt.

"Eve I know you're right, but I don't have the confidence to approach Aisha that way. I mean I just blew it when I got possessive over her and thought that she couldn't protect herself, I'm the worst," I bitterly muttered.

I felt a hand on my back and quickly looked up to see Rena wearing a sad and sympathetic expression, "Raven you have know idea what's going through Aisha's head right now."

"Other than how difficult Calculus Variation is?"

Rena clapped loudly in front of me as I jumped from my seat.

"NO SHE WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU STUPID! And that lesson was easy, even Chung understood it."

I raised my brow in confusion as I stared into Rena's now angered eyes. She the glared at me and huffed in annoyance.

"Hmft, men. But ever since that day she wasn't the same purple-haired baby that I knew. You are to go to her NOW and apologize-"

"There's no need for that."

A mysterious yet familiar voice was heard and it made the three of us turned their heads in shock. I stared at the person with wide

"AISHA BABY," Rena exclaimed as she ran to hug her purple-haired friend. (cliched I know cx)

Aisha responded with her arms stretched out, "Hey Rena Babe."

The two gave each other a big hug leaving Eve alone, simply watching with a happy expression. Aisha then motioned her to join the hug to which Eve complied to. The three then released each other from their embrace and Aisha's purple eyes were on Raven's shocked golden ones. She approached him in a normal pace and stopped a few inches in front of him. Her hands were behind her back as she rocked back and forth, as if she were thinking about what to say since we haven't spoken for a while. I knew that I had to take the first step...

"Aisha I'm sorry for being over protective-"

Her finger was pressed softly on my lips and it shushed me completely. I stared down at her, seeing her shaking her head soft with a small smile on her face.

"No, you were just trying to be there for me. I was being stubborn so I should be the one apologizing. Sorry Raven, will you forgive me?"

She slowly took her finger away as her words sank deep into my heart. She actually thought about me? And apologizing to me? Aw man... I let out a small sigh and then a smile appeared on my face as I put my hand on her tiny head.

"Apology accepted Little one, and speaking of which, we should start practice right after my practice game. Alright?"

I pressed my forehead on her's as she nodded eagerly, "Kay!"

We both let out a laugh but it soon ended when coach Penensio called me.

"Raven, flirt with that purple-haired beauty after our last practice game!"

*whistle* *whistle*

I felt my cheeks beginning to turn red from embarrassment as I quickly shoo'ed my team away and looked at Aisha who had the same facial expression. "I'll be back Aisha."

"WAIT RAVEN!"

Rena called out to me and I stopped to look at her. She grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me back to Aisha, who has no idea what Rena was planning THIS time.

"Raven put your forehead on Aisha's like you did before," she firmly instructed.

"But I got a practice game right now-"

"JUST DO IT!"

I quickly did as I was told and put my forehead against Aisha's.

'Wow even the skin on her forehead is soft...'

"Now kiss~"

"EEHH?!"

**Aisha's POV**

As I watched Raven grab the football and started running toward the end zone, I saw a huge player that towered over Raven at least 2 feet. I gasped at his size and immediately noticed that he was running toward Raven.

"RAVEN WATCH OUT!"

Just when the guy's meaty arms and hands were about to land on Raven, Raven jumped and ignored the guy's painful grunt and scored. The team whistled and cheered for Raven while our friends jumped and cheered. Raven waved at us and waved his thumb over his nose in a cocky fashion. I rolled my eyes as Raven advanced toward us in a normal pace.

"Aisha right after this we're going to your place alright?"

I gave him a confused and surprised look, "Why?"

Raven simply shrugged and sheepishly smiled.

"Well, can we?"

I thought about it and sighed, "Fine, I'll cook too. But you're helping me with homework."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hey guys! It's me again :D  
Sorry I haven't been updating chapters for a while, I was pretty much hooked on projects, homework, and dance practice in my Korean Club including volunteering work. The things my parents and I want to do for a decent college application, so da azian cx  
And if you were wondering if my friends sing Choir songs or random songs on the internet, then yes. Yes they do and I love them for that.  
And if they're that weird, yes they are. But you do have to admit, weird people are fun people. So don't worry about whether you're weird or not in my opinion. Just live your life with no regret #YOLO  
Anyway, things will start getting a little hot if you know what I mean c;  
If you have any suggestions for me, then let me know by reviewing^^  
Also, I was thinking that there should be a little of a Love Conflict between you know who because of you know what cx  
Well that's all for this Author's Note, sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors. I seriously do not know how or why I'm in English 1A._.  
Ja!

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~


	9. Chapter 7

I walked with Raven into a park that leads me straight to my place. It was fun chatting with him about random things like PE fails and Elbaka going over the top...again. We laughed up to the point that our hands are on our stomachs, tears rolling down our cheeks as laughter came out of our mouth.

"And then I said, Who are you?"

I tried to hold in my laughter as my cheeks puffed like a Jigglypuff's.

"That Elbaka probably deserved it," I stated.

Raven and I looked at each other and just laughed. We laughed until I passed by a small pond with a duck and its ducklings swimming peacefully. I immediately stopped laughing and calmly walked toward the small family. I crouched down at the ducks to meet them at eye level. I smiled softly at them as they slowly began to swim away, quacking while they did. I kept my eyes on them until they managed to find their way to the other side of the pond and exited in an orderly fashion.

"Uh, can we go now?"

*le gasp*

"KYA!"

SPLASH

I jumped in surprise and tripped my foot on a rock, and tumbled into the pond. I felt the water soak deep into the fabric of my clothes, making them heavier by the second as I smacked my eyes close. I cracked an eye open to see Raven laughing so hard that his pointy tooth is sticking out. I pouted in annoyance and anger and immediately stood up and looked at him dead in the eye.

"OOH! RAVEN YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS," I yelled in a dignified manner.

Then I saw him hiding his face with his hand right when his laughter slowly died down. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him in confusion. "Uh...Are you okay Raven? You look pale all of a sudden."

"Uh, you're shirt is see-through you know," he awkwardly said.

I blushed at the realization and quickly covered my chest with my arms, "S-sorry..."

He gave me his hand and pulled me out of the muddy water, leaving me dripping wet with my see-through shirt showing off parts of my bra. I blushed madly as I continued to cover it with my arms but it didn't help much...

"YOU'RE PERFECT!"

"Huh?"

Raven and I turned our heads to see some guy in a fancy grey fur coat, a purple suit with a black tie, shades, and shiny black shoes. His hair was all puffy yet square like in the front but I noticed a long, LONG ponytail in the back. Both our jaws dropped at the sight of this...man in the purple. Beside stood a another man who seemed to be at least an inch taller than him in a black suit and tie, slicked back black hair and thick shades. The man then appeared before us and wore a toothy grin as he flipped his head to the side and presented a card to me with his fore and middle finger. I stared at it wide eyed while I continued to cover my chest.

'Now that I think about it, the one in the black suit is decent looking...maybe even cute'

"My name is Rufus Van Flur, a modeling director from Velder with my assistant manager Ron Angkor," the on in the purple suit introduced.

"I am currently finding a teenage girl of high caliber in beauty and personality and I think I found my girl!"

I raised my brow at him and opened my mouth to question but was stopped by Raven who glared at them.

"Tell me why you need her," he rudely asked.

I saw Ron's brows scrunch at Raven's tone, "We need someone of her natural beauty and youth to sign a contract that states that she will work as a model with us throughout her years in high school. If she wishes to continue being a model after her high school years, then she would have to come to us."

My eyes lit up at the offer but thought about it too.

'Considering that my grades are at least B's and A's, and that I do homework during break and class time, I should have enough time to model. And hopefully, I'll attract some cute male hotties in school if I become a model'

My eyes lit up in determination behind Raven's back then I cleared my throat as I put a hand on Raven's shoulder. He turned to look at me in the eye and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll do it."

* * *

I was then cooking dinner while Raven watched TV. I glanced over and saw that he was watching the Walking Dead. I shivered at the sight and quickly continued to chop up the tuna fillet into small cubes. When I was done, I pan seared them for a few minutes, flipping each one every 5 minutes until I was satisfied with the color. I carefully took them out and laid them on a paper towel on a plate while I took out the cooked macaroni. I put the macaroni next to the tune cubes in each of our plates and I smiled. I then thought about making a side dish, then began to make a small salad to go along with it.

"Raven dinner's ready!"

I set the table and began to sat down. Raven did the same and took a wiff of the food I made, almost drooling. He then took a piece of the tuna, bit it, and chewed it thoughtfully.

"Aisha is this good!"

He then began to gobble everything down as I giggled at his action, "Why thank you, I learned how to cook at a young age and I guess it got better."

Raven then finished his plate and as did I, leaving no food behind. I then stood up and walked toward the fridge, "Hey Raven want some Ice Cream?"

Raven thought about it, "What type?"

"Rocky Mountain, I have those mini cup versions with the ice cream inside," I replied as I reached in and grabbed one for myself.

He then nodded and I tossed him mine and grabbed another, "The spoons are in that drawer to the left by the sink."

~15 minutes later~

Raven and I were then practicing and despite our 24 hour lack of practice, we still got dat spark! I screamed inside and felt all fuzzy inside at the thought of the looks on the judges' face when they see me and Raven perform this classic but hot song.

"I think that's it for today Raven, have you been practicing without me while we were mad at each other," I innocently asked with puppy dog eyes.

He let out a smirk and patted my head with his hand roughly, "And if I say yes?"

We both let out a small laugh and decided to start on homework. Instead of HIM helping ME, I ended up explain Pre-cal's homework to him up to the very...last...D-E-T-A-I-L. I groaned when I flipped to the next page of the pre-cal book but got a small paper cut that was deep enough to make me bleed.

"Ouch," I softly yelped.

Raven then noticed it and began to panic, "You okay?"

He then looked down to see my cut finger and took that finger into his warm hands, "Raven, what are you doing-"

Without seeing it coming, he took my bloody finger into his mouth. I blushed at the sudden action as I felt his tongue moving along the cut to get every last bit of blood out.

"R-Raven I could g-get an i-infection i-i-if you keep on d-doing that," I stuttered.

He then released my finger and I quickly stood up to get a napkin only to grabbed onto the wrist by Raven. I quickly looked at him only to see him with a weird gaze, staring right into me. I blushed again and then he pulled me onto his lap. It wasn't too rough, but it let like I was being carried by air...

I blinked multiple times and prayed that this was a dream. I then saw his face inching closer to me, erasing the space between us. I gasped at his sudden action and tried to squirm out of his strong arms. The arm that was around my back only clung onto me tighter, making it harder for me to escape. I then felt his hot breath at the bridge of my mouth, making the red on my red darken.

"Aisha, I can't hold it any longer. Please be mine..."

I blushed at least 10 shades of red and shut my eyes tight, waiting until his lips touched mine...

CRASH

"WITCH AISHA YOU FORGOT YOUR TEXTBOOK IN MY BACKPACK!"

*le gasp*

I took my hands and pushed Raven's head away from mine as I blushed furiously.

"OH THANKS ELBAKA, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!"

I scurried off his lap and ran to retrieve my textbook from Elbaka. He gave me a smirk and a thumbs up, "Whatever helps you Witch Aisha."

I was so thankful that I didn't even fume about the fact that HE BUSTED IN TO MY OWN HOME! I then saw Raven slowly get up and walk toward Elsword. I can tell that behind that smile is an over-heated robot just waiting to explode.

"Yo Raven, you two finished dancing yet?"

I gruffly nodded while picking up his backpack and making his way toward the doorway. Elbaka exited first while waving and wearing his usual grin with Raven following behind. He quickly gave me a glance and smiled at me, "Think about it. Take years to answer and I'll still be waiting."

My eyes softened at his words as I slightly cringed and turned away, closing the door silently when they both left. I dropped to the floor helplessly as I felt the door behind my back as I slowly slid down. I stared onto the ceiling blankly, thinking about Raven's confession.

'Does he really like me? Was he faking this confession to play with my feelings? Do I really want to take that step? Do I even like Raven that way?'

Questions clouded my mind as the minutes went by and I slowly gave up. I stood up and locked the door, before walking toward my room.

'I'll just think about this after the auditions...'

**Elsword's POV**

I was walking side by side with Raven while smiling like an idiot in the inside.

'Totally worth it to stop Raven by stealing Aisha's textbook and returning it. I'm such a genius...'


	10. Chapter 8

"H-hello? Anyone there?"

I called out to nothing and stared at the dense purple mist that enveloped me whole. I have no idea where I am or how I got here. But I was just...there. I felt chills run up my spine as the seconds flew and I walked around hopelessly, not knowing where I was going at all.

"Rena? Eve?"

I continued to call out to my dearest friends, then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Aisha..."

I turned around happily to see Elsword, I've never been so happy to see him before but something was wrong... His face was deathly pale, he had dark bags under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in years, and dead expression. I ran up to him and franctically waved my hands all over.

"ELBAKA! WHERE ARE WE?! HOW DID WE GET HERE?! It's so creept that it's beginning to scare me-"

"Why didn't you keep your promise?"

I stared at him wide-eyed, "W-what?"

He stated his question again without looking at eyes like I was doing with him, "W-what do you m-mean E-Elbaka? I n-never made any promises sith y-you-"

"Then what about our promise Aisha?"

'What?'

I abruptly turned my head to see Raven, with the same features as Elsword, but I noticed a large metal. Arm attached to his arm socket...it was covered in orange streaks and it was eerily beast-like. I gave him a terrified expression as I turned my head to the both of them. Looking at both of them, I felt my feet begin to grow heavier.

"Aisha you promised, you promised me," Raven said in a dead low voice. I held my hands on my head and shook rapidly.

"Please go away..."

"Aisha, you said that you were never going to let go," Elsword followed right after.

I felt myself going mad and nearly insane but I quickly bolted away from the both of them. Not caring if I knew where I was going or if they are following me. I just didn't look back...I DON'T WANT TO LOOK BACK!

pant pant pant gasp

I stopped to catch my breath, as my heart rate slowly began to slow down and bump in a humane race. I took one last deep breath and continued to hopelessly trudge around the dense fog.

'Will this ever end?'

"When will what ever end Aisha? You put all this on yourself, not the two star-crossed lovers in your hands right now."

I quickly turned my head to see Ran in a devil-like costume, like the one I saw the night before he was introduced in Korean Club. He was wearing a devilish smirk with the same pointy horns. I stared at him, wide eyes, barely speaking a word. I tried to speak, but no words came out, just quiet breaths of air. He slowly advanced toward me, making me feet move away from him as if he was a threat.

"Don't be scared Aisha~"

His large claw-like hand was now a few inches from my face. I began to tremble terribly as his claw began to grow bigger by the second.

"I'll make your pain...all go away," he purred.

_crunch_

* * *

_gasp_

I woke up, drenched in cold sweat and at the sight of burning sunlight. I squinted slightly then stared down at my trembling feet. What was that? A warning? A threat? Bad luck?! Oh gaud, WHAT DID I EVER DO?!

I turned my head to my purple calender and stared at the date, my jaws dropped at the horrifying sight.

'Friday 13'

~at school~

**Chung's POV**

I was waiting for Aisha at a local park that she lives close to like I always do. I then saw a mother duck swimming with her ducklings, quacking as they paddle their webbed feet. Just looking at that reminds me of Eve for some reason, I smiled at the thought as the family disappeared behind some plants in the pond. I thought about my freshman year, the year where I first met Eve herself. Even as a freshman, she and Rena were known as the beauties of Elrios. And when Aisha came along, oh dang did things get crazy, but Eve still has my heart.

"Chung!"

I turned to wave at Aisha.

"Good morning Aisha-... what are you wearing?"

Aisha looked like a thrift shop threw up all over her. She had a miniature rusty horseshoe attached around her belt, a four leaf clover tucked behind her left ear, a white cross attached on her purple designer hand bag, and some other scary junk that is just terrifying me.

"Chung, why are YOU not prepared for Friday the thirteenth," she quietly pouted as she carried her bag with two hands. I eyed it curiously and held my hand out.

"Here, let me," I said as I softly took the bag away from her hands.

He sighed in relief and stretched her arms, as if Lento has been putting her through extreme yoga. I rolled my eyes as I saw a tiny black kitty pass by. I crouched down to the little fella and pet it with my empty hand.

"What a cute little guy, isn't he just the cutest Aisha? Aisha," I turned my head and saw Aisha with an empty look and all of the color drained out of her face.

'Gee she is really that scared about today isn't she?'

I sighed and stood up, I walked toward her and held a hand on her shoulder, "Aisha, I won't let bad luck happen to you. Not when I'm here."

She slowly looked at me and gave me a smile of agreement at my reassuring words.

"MEOW!"

The kitten then snatched something wrapped in foil from the corner of Aisha's backpack, I stared at it wide eyed and felt a suffocating aura behind my back. I then turned to see Aisha blazing, and I mean BLAZING, with anger. Her fists were so tight, that it seemed like she can break a beer bottle with it. Her eyes were lit with fury as her teeth then began jagged and pointy. I sweat dropped at the sight and chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay, I won't let bad luck happen to you starting NOW."

{Sorry for the short chapter, I was so busy with homework and volunteering that I had no time :'c Gomenasai! I'll be sure to update the next chapter as soon as possible xc Please bear with me}


	11. Chapter 9

**Chung's POV**

Through out our entire walk, we talked about our classes and about Mr. Lento's timid love life, nothing out of the ordinary so far I guess. We then somehow got into the topic of our versions of a date and a relationship. Wonder where that came from...

"Hey Chung, can I ask you something?"

I turned my head and gave her one of my smiles, "Sure, ask away Aisha."

She looked a little unsure whether she wanted to speak what her mind was dying to say and I narrowed my eyes at her uneasiness and put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly moved her head to look into my eyes.

"Aisha, we were and still are, childhood friends. If any uneasiness you should feel, talk to me," I said in a reassuring voice.

At first, she was quiet, then she let out a small laugh. I gave out a confused look, "What I say?"

She then gave me a soft look and smile, "Nothing, it's just good to know that you still have my back after being seperated a few years back. And the thing I wanted to ask was... If you were to make a decision, and it turns out to change your life completely, snd in a bad way... would you regret ever making that decision?"

I gave it a thoughtful thought then shook my head, "To be honest, not really. It was my decision in doing so, so I'll just get what's coming with me with no regrets."

Aisha bobbed her head slowly at my reply and then I felt two small arms wrap around my neck.

"Uh, you okay Aisha?"

I felt her shake her head on my chest as she slowly looked up at me and smiled brightly, "Nah, I'm just glad that Eve will have a sweet heart as good as you."

I felt my cheeks burn madly as I quickly turned away, "A-Aisha don't tease."

I neard let out a loud laugh while I continued to look away, feeling ever so awkward.

'This is what I get for telling her about my crush on Eve. Also known as the Silent Gem of Velder...'

*a mysterious snapping sound went unheard by both Aisha and Chung*

* * *

~at lunch~

Aisha's POV

"So Aisha, how did it go with the Auditions yesterday?"

I nodded happily Rena and jumped up and down in joy, "I got in! They said that Raven and I should do I Need a Girl by Taeyang because we were that good."

The both of us let out a loud laugh while Eve simply trailed slowly behind. I looked at her book, it was called To Kill a Mockingbird. I raised a brow at the strange title but nonetheless let Eve continue on with her reading. I then saw Elbaka and the guys' group. My eyes immediately landed on Raven who was talking to some random guy that goes to our Pre-Calculus class. I felt myself becoming a little depressed about what happened yesterday.

'What if I say yes without actually feeling anything for him? Would he be angry? Would he feel betrayed? Will our friendship still be there? I just felt a little scared, terrified even, at the thought of a ruined friendship and a relationship filled with lies snd despair'

"Everything will change," I mumbled.

I then realized that I said that aloud and quickly covered my mouth.

"What will change Witch Aisha?"

I felt a vein pop on my forehead at Elbaka's insulting nickname for me but I should have been use to it by now. I shook my head and smiled, "It's nothing, I'm just scared that I'll loose my A in PE if I don't keep up with Chung on the track."

Everyone nodded at my answer, but all but one person didn't know that that was a lie, Raven.

~afterschool~

So Elbaka and I agreed that we walk out with each other every from now on because well, we're lonely, we have 7th peroid together, and we walk out the same way anyway.

"So Witch Aisha, today is your first modeling gig," he bluntly asked.

I nodded my head in reply, "Well, it isn't a gig. But it's like a test photoshoot thingy. They decide on what category I belong in once I finish this photo shoot so you know, to be an official model and all."

He nodded his head in understanding, I watched his red hair bounce up and down. I then took a piece of it into my hand as I examined it. He gave me a weird look, "Why are you looking at my hair like that?"

"Your hair has so much volume...what brand of shampoo do you use," I loudly asked.

I tried almost every brand if shampoo that were recommended by 9 out of 10 people here in Velder and it dod produce the results that I wanted, AT ALL!

Elbaka thought about it then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but it said shampoo on it."

I pouted at him and let go of his luscious hair, crying softly in the inside about how unfair it is...

bump

"Oh sorry-"

I stared up to see Raven and his golden eyes. I gasped in shock and quickly backed away from Raven, "Sorry I bumped into you Raven."

Raven put his hand on my head and smiled casually, his hand feels so warm that it almost makes me feel safe... Why is it that it feels so different this time?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my arm, grasping me firmly.

"C'mon Witch Aisha, you'll be late for your photo shoot," Elbaka growled.

I jumped at his sudden rise in tone and felt the atmosphere beginning to become filled with tension.

'Does he know about the situation I'm in and is trying to help me think this through?'

"If Aisha is going to her test photo shoot, then I'll be there to support her. And Elsword, it's incomfortable for Aisha if you grab her arm like that," Raven bluntly said as he walked in front of the two of us.

Elbaka and I were speechless but Elbaka eventually let my arm go.

"Tsk."

The tension did not go away at all, if anything, it was getting worse. Is something brewing without me knowing?

{Please know that I will be absent for a few days before updating the next chapter, thank you!}


	12. Chapter 10

"Witch Aisha, hurry up! That Ruffle guy doesn't look very patient you know!"

I rolled my eyes and put on the final finishing touches before sliding the sheets that were covering me while I was changing. Elsword and Raven turned their heads and I saw their haws drop lower than Elsword's dignity. I smirked at them and did a small twirl, "Like what ya see?"

I was wearing a black and white gothic lolita dress that exposed my upper back and revealed but covered most of the bottom part of my body. The dress was decorated with with a small black sash around my waist, a beautiful and bright red Camilla at the upper center of the chest area of my dress, and ruffles that were carefully made to suit the person's every curves no matter how small. I was also wearing clear white gloves that end half way beyond my elbows, a small black ribbon around my ankle, and my hair was tied up and had a long black lace spiraling around it beautifully. I was holding onto my heels with one hand because well, I'm at least 10 times clumsier than usual when it comes to those nails on wood. I know that I look hot thanks to how the guys' facial expressions say it all.

"Well, what do you guys think," I cutely chirped.

Raven gave me a toothy smile, "Wow, your nickname as Eye Candy back in school was sure no joke. You look like Aisha."

"Aw Raven, I know," I joked.

Elsword shook his head and held a dignified look, "Pmft, you look all right. Better than what you usually wear anyway."

"OH HELL NO! RAVEN HOLD MY HEELS, THIS UNWORTHY PEASANT IN DISGUISE IS GOING DOWN!"

I fumed at charged at Elbaka with all my might only to be held back by Raven who was holding my heels at the same time.

"Miss Aisha, we're ready~"

"Coming!"

I quickly rook my heels back and ran toward room 32, not caring if Elsword was still as pale as snow from fear. I snickered to myself. "He should count this blessing," I thought evilly.

~at room 32~

A few women wear assisting me in preparing the final FINAL finishing touches and then gave me a few thumbs up and whispered "Good luck" to me as they walked away.

"Thanks Uuol and Lilli," I said as I waved at them.

Ron then appeared and gave me an impressed smile, "It's only been your first test photoshoot and you already know the names of our top two makeup artists and designers?"

I huffed defiantly and swayed my small pony tail the to side, "Of course, what kind of person would I be to not know the name of the people who assisted me in makeup and final finishing touches that I didn't catch by myself."

Ron gave out a small laugh as he motioned his hand for me to follow him, "We better hurry, you aren't the only one Rufus is waiting for."

I noticed his calm attitude, "This isn't the first time you have been late have you."

"Nope."

~at photoshoot~

Rufus gleamed happily at me, "Aisha darling you are gorgeous and mysterious. I love it!"

I smield in reply, "Why thank you, the idea of me as a Gothic girl was based on my friend Raven."

Rufus gave me a curious look, "Are you two dating?"

My unconsciously became hot and I felt all jello-like inside, "W-what?! N-no we're just fr-fr-friends."

Rufus let out a hard laugh that shook the entire room to the core, "Ah, I remember when I was your age and had my first love~ She was as dazzling as the morning sun."

I gave him and awkward nod and made my way to the set. There was a stone bench that looked as if it were centuries years old, a fake tree with its bark all wrinkled and dry, and a demonic and haunted-like background. The lighting seemed dim and faint, something about this was vaguely familiar but I managed to shake it off and got ready for the camera. Which was pretty much all over...

"Alright, you are a princess that has the soul of a miserable fallen angel. You feel as if you lost your way and do not know how to go on in 3, 2-"

"WITCH AISHA YOU WILL RETURN MY DIGNITY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! GRRRR LET GO OF MY RAVEN! LEMME AT 'ER!"

Everyone in the room paused in either confusion, agitation, or probably both. Which is me right now! A low growl escaped my throat but wasn't heard because I sealed my lips. Raven was holding onto Elbaka's arm and was trying his best to keep Elbaka from taking one...more...step into this demonic photoshoot.

My feet stomped and were like lava rocks spitting out of a volcano aiming at Pompei as I stomped toward Elbaka, still fuming but not as much as me.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR WASTING MY OUR TIME HERE ELBAKA OR YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY," I yelled as I gave him a menacing glare.

But he didn't even flinch and gave me a stupid look, meaning "I don't care" apparently.

"WELL YOU STARTED IT AISHA WITCH!"

"Stop it you two you're gonna turn everyone here deaf!"

"BUTT OUT RAVEN!"

"Stop!"

The three of us turned out heads to Rufus who was giving us a serious look, "Aisha, are these your friends?"

I then felt my anger beginning to subside only to be replace by worry and fear, "Uh just the guy with black hair, the one in red is a complete stranger. Buffoon even."

Rufus nodded in understanding, "I see, I LOVE IT!"

My eyes were wide as I stared at Rufus. 'He loves what now?'

I turned my head to Raven who shrugged his shoulders, thinking the same thing. Then to Elbaka who was just too stupid to understand apparently... Rufus had his hands together as if he saw T.O.P in the flesh. (I love love love LOVE T.O.P He's my total fave 5everr~ Y0l0)

"A Gothic princess with 2 lovers and followers, I love it. Uool, Lilli, please fix these two young men into dashing fallen angel-like servants please!"

I anime sweat dropped as Raven was dragged by Uool and Elbaka was fighting against Lilli's grip.

'This is gonna be fuuunnn~'

~a few minutes later~

I was sitting on the stone bench, tapping both my fingers and toes impatiently as the guys were still getting ready. I checked the clock, 10 minutes. I let out a sigh and snuck a glance at Rufus, who was as happy as Rena whenever she gets her free samples that she subscribed for online. (My friend does that so many times that I lost track...15-ish? I have too short of an attention span)

'I mean seriously...how hot can they become-'

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the two walk out. My jaws dropped. Raven came out with his hair all spiky and up with a streak of white, his arm seemed to be completely beast-like, and that costume he's wearing shows a part of his abs which are totally RIPPED. (Raven as Over Taker~ Heehee) Then Elsword showed himself wearing a knight-like attire with his hair...CUT?! The sides of his head were cut and were dyed black, leaving the rest of his hair in a mohawk-like fashion but a tad but cooler. He had two swords in his hand and to my surprise, Elsword held them with ease. (Infinity Sword c;)

'I wonder if he takes any combat classes...'

"YOU TWO ARE PURFECT~! Aisha dear what do you think?"

I quickly looked at Rufus who was beaming with joy at the, in my opinion, DRASTIC changes that were put on my poor friend and idiot. I nodded my head and forced a smile, "They look great Rufus, I'm sure they'll make your magazine a total hit."

"Oh but Aisha, you are their Mistress. Your radiant superior to them and they want you all for themselves with no regret. They will follow any path that you take in order to spend an eternity with you, and now, they cannot simply hold back their feelings for you," Rufus 'preached' with tears of a very wide imagination. And my gurd has he forgotten that I'm only in high school?!

I noticed Raven and Elsword looking uneasy and wondered what was on their minds. Rufus thg clapped his hands, "Alright, we shall not wait any longer. Get to your positions!"

The three of us quickly nodded and made our way to the set. I have a feeling something's gonna happen... Oh kami please be with me on this one.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hey everyone, I am sorry about the very long delay for this chapter. I truly am, I'm stressing out for proper grades or in this case PASSING so I do not enter uncharted territory when my parents see my report card ;_; I'll try the best I can to update the next chapters soon as possible and please review any ideas that you think should be included. I'm happy that you guys are patient with me and I hope that you will stay until the end. Thank you! Love you all c: Plz review!

ps. I've been participating in volunteering events so please understand that I will update future chapters late :c Thank you!


	14. Chapter 11

~AUTHOR'S NOTE PART THINGY~

Hi everyone~! Good news, I am happy to be back and yay! My grades improved :'D  
Thank you for supporting and wishing the best from my grades. I'm happy to say that I have some A's, one A+, and two A-'s~!  
But this is only the beginning... *le sigh*  
Thanks to those who were VERY patient with me, I know one chapter isn't enough for the long wait you have to endure :'c Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

THANKS AGAIN c'x

-PandaLover309

P.S. I'll be thinking of something for all ya'll Elsword and Aisha fans~ Heh heh

* * *

I felt his hot breath along the side of the neck. My heart beat began to slow down into a steady beat... I couldn't take my eyes away from the red-headed idiot's bright red hair as I felt one of his hands around my waist and the cool feel from the metal of a sword on my skin. One of my hands was on the back of his head, seemingly pulling his face closer to mine while the other rested on top of the hand that was around my waist. Our eyes were fixated at each other, not daring to looking away or breaking eye contact. Our expressions said, "Why?" in the most depressing manner.

FLASH

Elbaka and I were trying to hide our disgust with 'transfixed' expressions, to make the photo look a little bit more, how Rufus would describe it, sexy~! I stole a glance at Raven who had his back to us. My gaze became curious at the sight of Raven with his back turned away from me and Elbaka but I soon shrugged it off and comtinued to do th pose that I had to do with the idiot.

"Ne Witch Aisha."

I then turned to Elsbaka, pointing at Rufus. At the same time, all of the camera flashes stopped. We both looked on Rufus, looking at us with skeptical eyes.

"Hmmm, Aisha sit on Elsword was it? Lap, please. Wrap your arms around his neck loosely and please look at him with lustful and distant eyes," he said.

"U-uuhh...u-umm," Elbaka and I stuttered in unison.

Our heads perked up in surprise then we both looked at each other with awkward eyes. Elbaka then let out a cough and turned his face away from mine, still in the already awkward position we are in, "I'll get you back some day for this Witch Aisha."

After hearing what he said, I couldn't help but let out a laugh. He continued to look the other way, I took his hands off my arms and stretched my arms a little. He began to sit down on the bench and I sat on his lap when he was ready. I wrapped my arms around him as instructed and made eye contact with him, I was just feeling as awkward as he was at the moment but we both know that we have to do this if this was ever going to end. And just when I thought that a parade of white flashes were going to appear...

"Mr. Rufus sir, I think Elsword and I should switch. I believe that he has been feeling awkward enough for one day don't you think?"

I turned my head toward Raven, who seemed to be wearing his usual smile, saying that he should replace Elsword. I was surprised at his sudden words and noticed Rufus nodding in agreement.

"It's true that your friend Elsword is seemingly feeling rather uncomfortable, I shall allow your request if Elsword is okay with that," Rufus replied with a smile.

I didn't know what to say or how to react at this, but I couldn't help but glance at Elsword. His expression was covered by his bangs and I couldn't help but worry for him.

"Raven, Aisha, I'll go. I have to practice our song for choir anyway," Elbaka stood up and gently put me on the bench, trying to avoid being rough while putting me softly on the bench.

He gave me a smile but I knew that it was forced, and I continued to give him a sad gaze. Raven continued to look at him, showing no worry nor pity toward Elsword. Am I suppose to feel angry at a situation like this? If so, why do I only feel worry, maybe even fear?

"Aisha darling, would you please come here a moment? You too Raven," Rufus called.

I then began to make my way toward Rufus and so did Raven. I stole another glance at him but he was also glancing at me at the same time, I quickly looked away.

"All right you two, before, your friend, Elsword, played as the dashing Lord Knight, but having to have fallen in love with the Gothic Princess. A forbidden love~!"

I let out a weak smile at Rufus' idea and continued to listen intently at his next idea for my shoot with Raven.

"This time, Raven shall be an evil-driven, lustful beast! Drawn to Aisha, the Gothic Princess, like a pack of wolves and a targeted prey! You must look at her not as a princess, but something that you want to have and take for yourself. Do you understand? And as for you Aisha, you are to have your heart set for the Lord Knight and as the beadt tries to take you for himself, you attempt to reject him. Got it? Heard it? Okie!"

I felt my cheeks beginning to get hot at Rufus' sudden and strong demands. I looked over to Raven who had a ghost smirk on his lips, which made my cheeks feel hotter. At the same time, I even remembered the time we almost kissed. The arms that carried me like air onto his lap, how close our faces were, and how nervous I felt. I knew deep in my heart that I was not ready for any of that, not at the moment. I'm still not sure about my feelings for Raven. I'm just so confused...

"Aisha darling, are you all right?"

I then heard Rufus' voice and I quickly looked up and nodded.

"Then let's do this~! Aisha you are to sit on the bench, Raven, trap Aisha within your embrace and have your face near her neck."

I calmly went along with Rufus' idea and sat down on the bench, averting Raven's gaze as he wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt his hot and steady breath on the side of my neck. Isn't this a little intense for a high school girl?!

"Aisha put your right hand on Raven's cheek-THERE WE GO! Lovely, now shoot!"

'I'm just so confused...'

~after photo shoot~

I changed back into my school uniform and walked back to my home with Raven. We walked in silence, side-by-side, while looking around except at each other. I didn't know what to say after the shoot considering that it may have been a taaadd bit intense for me and Elbaka walking out with a faked smile. I felt my chest begin to tighten as I remember the look on the idiot's face. Usually I don't care but what's with now? Why is it everything changing so fast and why don't I realize the changes fast enough-?

"Aisha where are you going? You already passed your house."

"Huh?"

I turned back to see my home with Raven in front of it with wide eyes. I let out an awkward laugh and trotted back, "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

His expression then became hard and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. I took the keys out of my bag and put it through the key hole, "Well, I guess I'll be going. Bye Raven-"

I then felt a hand on my wrist that twirled me around with my back against my door and Raven holding me in a strong and warm embrace. I was too shocked to say anything. I was speechless. My eyes were wide and I could hear Raven's heart beat, beating rather quickly if I wasn't mistaken. I slightly turned my head to see Raven's golden eyes, not even looking at my purple ones.

"Aisha, please stop teasing me like this..."

"E-eh?"

I looked at him with a confused face but other than that, I remained silent. My breathing became low and I turned my head to the other side. I felt Raven's arms becoming tighter but I didn't resist. I'm still so confused.

"Aisha please look at me," he took my chin into his hand and turned my head to face him. Our eyes fixated on each other, neither of us blinking. A cool breeze went by the both of us and our eyes were still locked in a serious gaze.

"Look at me. Just seeing you with Elsword just makes me feel all angry in the inside. I don't know if this is some curse or what but," he spoke in a low voice, "I want you to look at me and only me. Love me and only me. That is all I have ever wanted..."

He quickly captured lips. I felt his lips completely enveloping mine. My first kiss, is this how it is supposed to feel? But it feels wrong... I tried to get away from him but his strong arms kept me locked in place. His strong kiss was making me weak that it was nesrly difficult just to move.

'Someone...please help...'

"Hey Raven, I think Aisha has had enough for one day right?"

'That voice, can it be?!'

Raven's firm lips slowly depart from mine as both our eyes landed on Chung, with his usual smile. He came just in time too, oh I have never felt this happy in my entire life! Raven remained silent and took his arms off of me. He then turned to me with a regretful look in his eyes.

"Sorry," he said in a low voice as he walked away from Chung and me.

When he was gone, Chung approached me slowly and put his arm on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Let's go inside."

I nodded as I turned the lock and we both walked in.

~a while later~

Chung and I were in my room doing Pre-Cal homework, doing it with ease actually. But what happened today continued to run through my mind like an endless film. I stopped doing a problem and simply stared at my paper. Chung, noticing my pause, stopped as well. He then stood up and looked at me with kind eyes and a smile. I couldn't help but look up and stare at his random action. He then spread his arms out and gave me a familiar gesture.

"Need a hug?"

My heart dropped at this action. I remembered that I would always cry in his arms and bury my face in his chest throughout Elementary when kids would pick on my pigtails.

~flashback to Kindergarten years~

**Normal POV**

"WAAAAAHHHHH~!"

A young Aisha was crying by a shady tree. The school day was over and she was crouching by the tree's trunk crying to herself. As usual, the same people would bully her about how short her pigtails were and that she should have just let her hair cascade down.

*sniff* *sniff*

"Hey Aisha."

The young girl looked up to see her closest friend, Chung, standing there with a kind smile and eyes. He held his arms out and smiled at her in a brotherly manner, "Need a hug?"

~end of flashback~

**Aisha's POV**

By the time I knew it, I was crying in Chung's arms like I used to. There was no way that my tears will stop now, when is this going to end?

**Elsword's POV**

_drip drop drip_

I let the cool water run through my skin as I stood in my shower with a hand on then wall. I thought about everything today. Her costumr for the shoot, how intoxicating her purple eyes were, and when it came to Raven's 'suggestion'...

'DAMN'

I punch the wall, not even minding the stinging pain that came right after. I gritted my teeth at the thought of Raven. But I can't come tohate Raven though, I can only understand him. Having to want the girl of your dreams in your arms and embrace. To me, it's only human nature.

I tightened my fist and looked upward at my showerhead, with a strong feeling of determination welling up inside of me.

"The war between us friends...has finally commenced, Raven."


End file.
